Strangers & Angels
by Xylophic
Summary: What happens when a few strangers changes your whole life?


Strangers & Angels  
_by Xylophic_

* * *

Hinamori Amu, a succesful fashion designer stopped her car as the street light turned red.

"Damn." She muttered under her breath.

Suddenly, a man about her age knocked on her car window. Amu brought it down and saw that the man was dressed in ragged clothes and was holding up a sign. 'Words of Wisdom: $1' The man pulled back his long purple hair due and smiled at her. Amu felt pity for the man but a little vexed because he was taking up her precious time.

"I have no time for that, but here's a dollar." Amu pulled out a bill from her wallet and drove off.

The man's eyes widened when he looked at the bill.

"Wait miss! You gave me ten dollars by mistake!" He shouted after the car car. But alas, she drove too quickly. The man sighed and walked back the the sidewalk.

As Amu got home, she put her car keys on the table and walked up to her room.

"Man, Ikuto, you're still asleep? It's four in the afternoon!" Amu scolded her husband who was still in bed. Ikuto got up and yawned.

"Not anymore." He gestured Amu to come sit beside him.

"You cannot believe what happened in work today! My assistant called in sick and I had to waste my time doing her job..." Amu complained as she sat beside her husband.

Ikuto however, was barely listening and instead playing with her hair. Amu looked up at him and pouted.

"You're not really listening are you."  
"Nope." Ikuto smirked.

A sigh escaped from her lips as she got up to change her clothes.

"A man knocked on my car window on the way home. He had vibrant purple hair and ragged clothes."  
"So?"  
"He held a sign that said: 'Words of Wisdom: $1'. I had no time to listen to him so I just gave him a dollar and drove off. I wonder what he would have said though..." Amu pondered. "He really should get a job if he wants to live. A couple of dollars surely won't support his life."

When she looked at her hubby, he was fast asleep.

"Ikuto you jerk!" Amu laughed and hit him with a pillow.  
"Don't worry, I heard you. Man. Purple hair. Words of Wisdom. One dollar." Ikuto mumbled.

Amu loved watching him sleep since he looked so peaceful so didn't bother waking him up anymore.

- - -

The nest morning, Amu headed to the grocery before work. She grabbed a few things she and Ikuto needed and lined up at ther counter. At ten minutes of waiting, she got impatient and checked why the line wasn't moving. At the front of the line, there was a girl a little younger than her with orange hair tied in pigtails running back and forth from the candy aisle to the counter. She just kept adding and adding more junk food. Amu sighed and lined up in a different counter.

As Amu drove to work, she stopped her car sharply when a group of kids suddenly crossed the street. Impatient, Amu honked her horn at them. They scrambled to the other side of the sidewalk. Amu stopped her car bdeisde them and rolled down her window.

"You kids should really be careful. I could have run over you accidentally!"  
"Sorry miss." The kids apologized in unison.

Amu smiled at them and started her car again. But as she did, she heard a loud crash coming from a few streets away. She drove there to see what happened. A crane fell on the street hurting a few people.

"Oh my god..." Was all Amu could say.

- - -

That night, when she got home she saw her husband on the couch watching TV.

"Sorry I'm late. A crane fell this morning and I got to work late so I had to work overtime."

Ikuto turned his head to look at her.

"Are you hurt?"  
"No, luckily a few kids crossing the street prevented me from driving through that street."  
"Must be fate. You were destined to come home to your dear husband." Ikuto joked.

As the couple got in bed, the same routine happened. Amu told Ikuto about her day, he fell asleep and she scolded him.

"When will you ever listen Ikuto?" Amu whispered quietly to her sleeping husband not knowing he was still awake.

- - -

A few weeks later as Amu droveto work, another knock was heard through her window. She rolled it down to see the same man from before.

"Sorry, I don't have my wallet right now."

The man put his arms on the window, rested his chin on them and smiled.

"This isn't about money. It's about your words of wisdom."  
"Alright..?" Amu replied, a little confused.  
"Go to the Midnight Cafe at 7."  
"Why?"  
"You'll see. Oh, and here's 9 dollars. You accidentally gave me ten the first time we met."

Amu smiled at his honesty.

"You keep it, you'll need it." With that, Amu drove off.

- - -

Amu left her office at 6:30 and drove to Midnight Cafe - the cafe Ikuto plays his violin in. When she entered, she saw the man from before waving at her and gesturing her to sit down with him.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko."  
"Hinamori Amu." Amu reaplied. "You clean up nicely." She said as she looked at the tux he was wearing.

Nagihiko chuckled. "Your husband lent me this. He's a very nice man."

Before Amu could question hoq he knew her husband, the lights were dimmed and a spotlight as placed on the center of the stage.

A blone girl holding a mic emergered from the curtain.

"Utau..?" Amu whispered to herself.

Ikuto also came out with his violin.

"Fujisaki-san, what's going on?"  
"Shhh, you'll see." He smiled at her.

"Tonight, I'll be singing a special song written by my brother Ikuto." Utau spoke into the mic.

The piano started playing and Utau held the mic near her mouth.

"Why is that man taking up my time  
Breaking me down cause he's beggin' for a dime  
Why don't he get a job

Why is that girl holdin' up the line  
Don't she know I got somewhere to be  
Got a busy life.  
Why don't she hurry up.

Sometimes it feels like they're all against me  
Standing in my way

What if these strangers are telling me something  
Oh I gotta slow up I'm always in a rush.  
What if the strangers are really my lessons  
And the little I have is gonna be enough  
Maybe I should be thankful  
And stop being so ungrateful  
For all of these strangers  
'Cause what if they're angels  
What if they're angels from above

So what if those kids  
That are crossing the road  
Are keeping from somewhere  
I'm not yet supposed to go  
And their teaching me patience, patience

We're all living like we're all made from steel  
Like the clock ain't ticking away

But what if these strangers are telling me something  
Oh I gotta slow up I'm always in a rush.  
What if the strangers are really my lessons  
And the little I have is gonna be enough  
Maybe I should be thankful  
And stop being so ungrateful  
For all of these strangers  
'Cause what if they're angels  
What if the're angels from above.

So what if that man who was taking up my time  
Was about to say something that was gonna to change my life  
I think I figured it out

All of these strangers are telling me something  
Oh I gotta slow up I'm always in a rush  
All of these strangers are really my lessons  
And the little I have is gonna be enough  
Maybe I should be thankful, and stop being so ungrateful  
For all of these strangers  
'Cause what if they're angels  
What if their angels from above  
Angels... Angels... From above"

Amu got teary-eyed after the performance. Ikuto approached her and hugged her.

"I do listen." He whispered to her ear.

* * *

Quickie. Yep, a song fic on Kara DioGuardi's song "Strangers & Angels"  
I loved the song and came up with this after listening to it a lot. :3

Hope you guys liked it~


End file.
